


An EP That Never Happened To Charlie Pace

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zap [http://www.driveshaftband.com/Zap6.htm] belongs to acroamatica. Borrowed with permission <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	An EP That Never Happened To Charlie Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Zap [http://www.driveshaftband.com/Zap6.htm] belongs to acroamatica. Borrowed with permission &lt;3

**Track 1 – Happy Hour**

Happy hour found Charlie at the bar, crushed between a large bald bloke and a shorter guy, even a few inches shorter than Charlie himself. Pretty, Charlie mused absently as he waited to catch the barman's eye.

The short guy turned. _Very_ pretty. Sweet linear nose, eyelashes that could make a grown man stare (evidently, as Charlie had to tear his eyes away), perfectly-shaped mouth. Hair awry and kept short, somewhere between sand and chalky mud.

The guy caught him looking. Green eyes, flecks of Idon'tknowbutIlikeit – that was the point at which all the breath left Charlie.

"Hi," and a smile, _such_ a smile.

"Hi," Charlie squeaked, trying to keep his eyes from going too wide.

"Packed tonight," the guy nodded around, and Charlie nodded along without taking his eyes off those eyelashes. He noticed the guy's neck as he looked around – never was there a more perfect neck for running a tongue along, lips, maybe even teeth… right. Talking. He was talking. Yes. Something. _Concentrate._

"I'm Billy," the guy was saying, and he obviously would have stuck his hand out for Charlie to shake, if they hadn't been pressed together. Charlie suddenly noticed just how _close_ they were, and flushed.

"Ch-Charlie." And he _stammered. Ground, some swallowing would be in order about now._

_Even better, **Billy** some swallowing would be – never mind._

Charlie shook his head a little to clear it.

Billy smiled. "Well, Charlie. Can I buy you this drink?"

  
**Track 2 – Temptation Waits**

It had been two days since Charlie's curtains were opened, and Zap almost expected them to creak, somehow. He turned back to the bed, where Charlie was still asleep, and sighed as he began to take Charlie's shirt off, working his trousers down and tucking him under the covers.

So many nights Charlie never quite made it into bed before conking out. It would have worried Zap – but at least Charlie came _home_ at night.

He wondered, now, if Charlie would remember the night before. Asking Zap to move in. Whether he would mean it, sober. Whether he would mean the kisses. Zap ran his tongue along his teeth, trying to find the taste of Charlie in his mouth still, though he'd brushed his teeth before coming here this morning. Maybe, if he closed his eyes and tasted, there was still a hint of Stella there, mixed with warm breath.

He smoothed the duvet over Charlie's chest, and a hand came out from under it to catch his. "I meant it," Charlie croaked, eyes shut tight against the light.

Zap squeezed Charlie's hand gently, a little pressure. "Then yes."

"Get in here." Charlie pushed the covers down a little. "I feel like shit, Zap."

Sliding in next to Charlie, Zap kissed his forehead. "I'll stay until you feel better."

Charlie's eyes almost opened. "And after that?"

Zap smiled. "I'll start bringing my stuff over."

  
**Track 3 – Nice To Be Out**

Charlie took them to an Indian on their first date. Billy glanced at Zap as they entered, both with an arm around Charlie, and wondered exactly what he was doing there. Zap _knew_ Charlie, but Billy … they'd only met a few weeks ago. He had his arm around Charlie, he'd kissed Zap not five minutes ago, and still he felt like The New Guy.

Made sense, he told himself. He _was_ The New Guy in this relationship. And it was hardly conventional or like anything he'd ever experienced.

Billy wasn't new to the whole guy-on-guy thing, he'd had a boyfriend and a fling or two before – but he'd never had _two_ boyfriends, at once. It was … interesting, to say the least.

Charlie ordered for all three of them, and they chatted as ever, delving into technical music talk in between Monty Python impressions. This was how it was with them, and why, however strange it got or seemed from the outside, Billy wouldn't swap these two for anything.

It was about being _comfortable_. And Billy knew, as they stood and payed the bill and went on to a bar, that he had never been more comfortable in his life. One arm around Zap's shoulders, the other resting on Charlie's back (copping a sly feel, to Charlie's amusement – he got a bite on the neck for that, later), Billy's grin was wide and easy and he wasn't truly aware of it.

_Could get used to this._

  
**Track 4 – A Stain To Never Fade**

Light had become too much for Zap around the second week. Shame there was so fucking much of it in sodding bloody California. But he'd asked for heavier curtains, and because he was paying the hotel staff a shitload of money, he got heavier curtains.

He blocked out the light and cradled the glass in his hand. Charlie had once spent ten minutes rhapsodising on the way the light played on Scotch in a glass. Zap had not heard one single solitary word of it, he'd been far too busy staring at Charlie. Who had … lit up, was the only way to tell it.

_Could have been with him._ No use thinking like that, Zap, old man. Stop it.

_Wonder if he's alive._ Now really, that one's even worse.

_Could I have saved him?_ Stop. Stop. STOPIT.

The phone rang.

Zap ignored it.

_Would he still be alive if it weren't for fucking Liam and his fucking moving to fucking Australia and the fucking insistence of the fucking people saying they won't fucking book DriveShaft without the fucking lead singer?_

_Alive. He's still alive._

_He has to be._

  
**Track 5 – Just a Day**

Another morning. Nobody could tell, by now, what day it was. Nobody cared. Some of them counted the days since the crash, and used that for keeping track.

Charlie didn't really think it mattered. Billy went along with his thinking, but somewhere inside his clock was still ticking, fuelled by blind hope alone, and he knew it was Tuesday.

_"You awake?" Billy blinked up at the voice, surprised to see light. He held his hand up against it._

_"Sort of." He yawned, jaw cracking. "Zap. What time is it?"_

_"I – Charlie didn't come home last night."_

_Billy blinked slowly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, waking up **fast**. "Are you sure?" he asked, stupidly, as he felt around on the bed. Charlie's place was empty._

_"I'm going to look for –" Zap was cut off by the door flinging open, revealing a Charlie who swayed on his feet._

_He held his arms out. "My loves," he said, in a loud voice, and the alcohol fumes hit Billy and Zap on the bed, almost pinning them to it. "This is a fine evening. Come, we must go for a stroll in the moonlight."_

_Billy got up, went to him, and guided him to the bed, gently. "It's daylight, Charlie."_

_"Oh." Charlie seemed cut off, mid-stride. Then he recovered. "Well, let us walk in the park in the sunlight and laugh heartily at dogs doing silly things in a pleasant manner."_

_Zap pulled Charlie's shirt off, quickly. "An excellent idea, my fine man. After a short rest, it shall be our first order of business of the day."_

_"Indee-" Charlie hadn't even finished the word before he slumped against them, eyes shut._

_Zap sighed. "He's out. Let's get him to bed."_

Billy watched Charlie sleep, early on the new Tuesday morning, and smoothed back his hair. No need to undress him, now. They slept in their clothes, covered in blankets in the caves, Billy wrapped around Charlie, the place where Zap should be taken by an expance of rock floor.

  
**Track 6 – The ~~You and Me~~ Charlie and Billy Song**

Charlie has the most fucking annoying habit. Every time we argue, he doesn't argue properly and use logic or just plain vocal force to get his point across like _normal_ people. Oh no.

First, he makes me laugh. I don't know how he does it, but no matter _how_ angry I am, no matter how much he's pissing me off at that moment, somehow he knows exactly what will make my chest go bubbly with the need to laugh. The kind that you just can't contain, that has to well up and get _out_ there.

And _then, then_ he kisses me, so I'm trying to laugh and shout at him and kiss him hard all at once. And a body just can't take that. Not _this_ body, at any rate.

Just as well that the kissing is the part that wins out, usually. Maybe it's because he presses up against me, and I can _feel_ how hard he is, and fuck, but no matter _how_ angry I get, just knowing Charlie's hard, that I do it to him – that I do it _for_ him – is enough for me to forget what the hell I was annoyed about in the first place.

It's not that he wins, or I win, or anything like that. The argument just … it doesn't _matter_ any more. Not when he's there, in front of me, naked and fucking _hard_ and so beautiful I could eat him night and day. And I do, because why the hell not. He's mine, and he's glorious, and when you have something so downright tasty that's yours for the tasting, I say get licking.

He tastes good, you know. Eau de Charlie. Charlie au vin. Could just make a banquet out of him. In fact, I do believe he likes it when I do. Take my time, just savour the taste of him, long slow licks and swirls all over his body. _All_ over.

Yeah, I'd say he likes that.


End file.
